Life of a maid at the Fullbusters' Mansion
by Mizuhime-chan
Summary: Juvia is a maid working at the Fullbusters' mansion. What happens when she falls for Gray and Gray's brother Lyon? Who is the lucky boy? Picture by ScarletSky7 :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Juvia, the new maid.

"Juvia! Wake up! We're late!"

"Unh..." Juvia moaned, attempting to sit up, glancing at the clock, which was a mistake because her eyes almost jumped out of its sockets. "JUVI-!" She exclaimed, jumping up. Today was her first day, and she didn't want to be late. She wanted everyone to have a good impression on her. She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, and then she put her frilly, short maid uniform on and adjusted her black wig. Her hair is actually blue, but she puts on a black wig to hide her hair. If everyone found out that she had blue hair, she wouldn't be able to bear the teasing and name calling.

"Come on, Juvia!" Can yelled, grabbing Juvia by the arm and dragging her out of the room. "If we don't reach there in time, Karen might fire us!"

Juvia blinked. "Huh? Who's Karen?" She asked curiously. Juvia is a newcomer at the Fullbusters' mansion, and doesn't know anything about the mansion, or the maids.

Cana scowled. "She's the bitchy head maid of the West Wing. I hate her, and I'm pretty sure she's not very fond of me either." She spat with malice.

"You're late, Cana. You too, new-comer." A green-haired woman stated, her hands on her hips. "Cana, your salary will be cut in half and you can't have any dinner for a week." She turned to Juvia. "As for you, you can't have any lunch today, and the day after."

Juvia's jaw dropped, and not because of her punishment, but because of Cana's punishment. Her salary was cut in half and she won't have any dinner for a week? Is this how Karen punishes maids?

Juvia opened her mouth to argue, but Cana stopped her. "You'd better not get into fights with her. She won't hesitate to fire you, even if you're a rookie." She advised, then she smiled. "I'll show you around after breakfast. I have permission from Ur-sama."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

"This is Gray, Ur-sama's son's room. He went out with his mother and brother now, so we can open the door." Cana said, standing in front of a huge room with a huge king-sized bed and blue walls. They had just eaten their breakfast and Cana was showing Juvia around.

Juvia's eyes widened. "Wow! Juvia likes this room very much!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands like a small child. She was not used to seeing huge rooms like this as she lived in a small house with her father.

Cana chuckled at her friend's actions. "Ur-sama's room is more impressive. Lyon-san's room is also good." She said.

Then, they walked to the room nearby. "This is Lyon, Ur-sama's older son's room." Cana explained.

Juvia's eyes sparkled again. "Juvia likes this room too!"

Cana smiled. "You like the color blue, eh? Ur-sama and her sons also like that color." She noted. "Ok," She began. "Now let's go to the last room in the mansion, Ur-sama's room. Your eyes will definitely pop out. "

They had visited a lot of rooms, and most of them were guest rooms. Cana wanted to show Juvia the family members' rooms later, to hold suspense. "This is Ur-sama's room. Impressive, isn't it?"

This time, Juvia's eyes popped out. The room was even larger than Gray's and Lyon's rooms. The walls were an aquamarine blue, so were the bed sheets. There was a balcony overlooking the lawn, and the room was air conditioned.

Cana smirked. "Told you so." She glanced at the clock. "Oh, it's 8:00 am. It's time to check the request board for the job assigned to us." She said.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

"Hmm..." The brunette hummed, scanning the bulletin' board for the job assigned to them. "I have to weed the garden." Cana said, then turned to Juvia. "Your number is 219, so you have to..." She searched the board for Juvia's job. "'Clean Gray-sama's room.'" She read.

"Oh. When does Juvia have to start?" The bluenette asked, peering over Cana's shoulder to read.

"At 10:00 am." She replied. "I have to start now, at 8:15."

Juvia's face fell. She didn't want Cana to go, and she didn't like the other maids. They were throwing dirty looks at her, and she felt quite uncomfortable. "Well, then. Goodbye, Cana-chan!" She exclaimed, waving good bye to her friend who waved back.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

Juvia jumped when the grand clock rang, indicating that it's 10:00 am. She grabbed a cloth and a broom and ran up the stairs, as she didn't want to be late. She knocked on the door for the occupant to open the door. She frowned slightly when the door didn't open. She knocked again.

Her heart leaped when the door opened. Standing there was a raven-haired boy wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Water was dripping from his spiky hair, which made him look somewhat like a model.

She blushed crimson, her eyes wide. She was not used to seeing good-looking guys half-naked, and was certainly not used to seeing a well-built chest right in front of her. "JUVI-" She yelped, running inside the room.

The boy frowned slightly, confused by the maid's actions. The maids in the mansion were used to seeing him half-naked, then why was she acting so flustered?

Juvia bowed her head, trying to calm her racing heart. '_What's happening to Juvia? Why is she having this feeling?' _She asked herself, taking her cloth out and rubbing the windows.

"Are you new?" Gray asked the frantic maid.

"Y-yes." She stammered a reply, rubbing the same spot over and over again. She peeked over her shoulder to see what the raven-haired boy was doing.

He was lying down on his bed, looking at her. She blushed again when his midnight eyes met her aqua ones. '_Calm down, Juvia. Just focus on doing your work!' _She told herself, still rubbing the window.

"Are you aware that you've been rubbing the same spot for more than five minutes now, and that it's starting to get scratches?"

Juvia froze and looked at the spot. The glass over there had some scratched there due to her rubbing with her nails instead of the cloth. She yelped and turned around. "G-gomen, Gray-sama!" She apologized, bowing her head.

Gray laughed slightly at the girl's actions. "What's your name?" He asked, interested in the girl.

"J-Juvia." She replied, still bowing her head. "If you'll excuse Juvia, she wants to clean the windows now." She said, turning to clean the windows as she tried to hide her red face. After cleaning the windows, she took the broom and cleaned the room, looking away from the handsome ebony-haired boy.

After cleaning the room, she walked out, avoiding Gray's curious gaze. "JU-" She yelped as she tripped on her way out. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting pain. She slowly opened her eyes when she didn't feel her back hitting the floor. "Huh?" She asked, confused, when her blue eyes met ebony ones.

The boy smirked at her. "Better be careful from now onwards." He stated, his hand snaked around her petite waist.

Juvia blinked before blushing. "JUVI-!" She yelped, unable to move.

The platinum-haired boy frowned. What's up with that kind of reaction? And what does 'JUVI-' mean?

Juvia, on the other hand was blushing madly, twiddling her fingers. "Um... Arigatou, L-Lyon-sama..." She stammered, feeling hot. '_Juvia, what is wrong with you?' _She inwardly asked herself. "A-ano, can you let go of Juvia's waist?" She asked meekly.

Lyon blinked. "Oh, sorry." He said, letting go of her.

Gray narrowed his eyes. '_You don't seem very sorry.' _He thought. _'Eh? Why am I jealous?'_

"I-if you'll excuse Juvia, she has to go. Good bye!" She said, running off.

Lyon grinned at her running figure. "Interesting one." He said. "Pretty too. Right, Gray?" He turned to his brother.

Gray just nodded his head. "Yeah." He replied.

Lyon smirked. "I don't know why, but I look forward to meeting her again." He said.

"Me too." Gray accidently replied. '_Wha-'_


	2. Past

(⁀‵⁀,)

... ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.  
...•°*"˜˜"*°•. Gruvia~

A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for not updating! :( I was quite busy, and couldn't update! I hope you guys forgive me! :'( Oh, and please excuse me for my grammar mistakes.

**Previously-**

_"I-if you'll excuse Juvia, she has to go. Good bye!" She said, running off._

_Lyon grinned at her running figure. "Interesting one." He said. "Pretty too. Right, Gray?" He turned to his brother._

_Gray just nodded his head. "Yeah." He replied._

_Lyon smirked. "I don't know why, but I look forward to meeting her again." He said._

_"Me too." Gray accidently replied. '__Wha-'_

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

Chapter 2 - Past

"How was your day, Juvia?"

Juvia slowly turned her head, her cheeks tear-stained. "Horrible!" She wailed. "It was horrible, Cana-chan! I-I embarrassed myself, and I couldn't even clean Gray-sama's room properly! I'm a failure as a maid!" She let it all out in one breath.

Cana blinked. "H-huh?" she managed to say. Her chocolate eyes softened when she saw a tear cascading down Juvia's cheek. "Oh, come on, Juvia! I'm sure it wasn't that bad!" She said softly. "Tell me what happened to make you so sad."

Cana sweat-dropped after hearing the bluenette's 'story'. "Ok..." She said, accidently raising an eyebrow. This was what she was getting so worked up about?

Cana patted her friend's back and said, "Come on, Ju. I'm sure you'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

Juvia just nodded her head. Hopefully, tomorrow will a better day than today.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

'_How are you, dear? Are the Fullbuster's good to you? What about the other maids? The restaurant is running quite well, as Sherry and Ren are helping me with the cooking and cleaning. We're quite low on funds, but we'll manage. My fever has gone a bit, but I still have a slight temperature. Anyway, Juvia, tell me if you're running low on funds. I'll send some money. Take care, honey!'_

Juvia smiled slightly and wiped a tear away. Her mother's offering money, when she's even lower in funds than Juvia. "Oka-san..." She whispered lovingly.

After her father left her, she and her mother opened a small family restaurant with the little amount of money they had had in the bank. Things were tough, but they managed to survive. For a few weeks anyway. That's when Sherry, Juvia's cousin suggested that she work at the Fullbuster's. Juvia's mother was against it, but eventually agreed because her daughter was very persistent.

"If they're unfair to you or abusing you, come home immediately!" Her mother had said, near to tears. Juvia was a lot like her mother, - sensitive, kind-hearted, shy, overprotective, you name it. She even looked like her mother, except for the blue hair.

A tear fell on the letter. Followed by another. She wasn't used to being away from her mother for a long time. Two days was a very long time for her. She pressed the letter to her heart and cried again. '_Please be okay, Oka-san...' _She whispered.

Her body shook as she kept the letter away in her drawer. "Water. Juvia needs water." She muttered, jumping off her bed.

Slowly, without making any noise, she sneaked out of hers and Cana's room, as she did not want to wake her best friend.

Juvia walked to the kitchen as quietly as she could and drank a glass of water.

"Boo!"

"Juviiii-" She stopped when a hand clamped over her mouth. Her aqua eyes widened when she saw the owner of the hand.

"Don't scream like that! We may wake up the whole household!" The person hissed.

"Lyon-sama!" She gasped. She blushed till the roots of her hair when she recalled the incident which took place in the morning.

"What are you doing here?!" They asked each other simultaneously.

"I was-" They both began at the same time.

"You first!" Lyon finally said.

"I-I just came here for a g-glass of water." She stammered, fiddling with her fingers. "Juvia apologizes for screaming-"

Lyon looked at the maid, not listening to her talk, for he was highly amused at the maid's actions. The way she fiddled with her fingers, the way she talked, the way her lips move...

"Hey Juvia."

Juvia raised her head shyly to look at the platinum haired boy. "Yes?"

"Do you want to be my personal maid? The salary will be doubled if you do. So, what do you say?" He asked, with a small smirk on his handsome face.

Juvia's eyes widened and she had to bite her tongue to stifle a yelp. Double the salary! That means its 20,000 jewels for a month! If she saved up for at least four or five months, she could pay the rent, and her family could stay for one more year! As she was about to say yes, a horrible thought suddenly crossed her mind. What if she had to move to another room, away from Cana? And what if Lyon-sama's maid would get angry at her if she became his maid? But what about her family? She had to repay the rent in the shortest time possible.

"So, What is it?" Lyon asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-yes! I mean no! Uh-" Her voice trailed off when Lyon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, or no?"

"No!"

_'Say yes, Juvia!' _She told herself.

"I mean yes! YES, Lyon-sama." She finally said.

Lyon's mouth broke into a wide grin. "Great!" He exclaimed, patting her head, shaking the black wig a bit. "See you tomorrow morning then, Juvia-chan. Good night!"

Juvia smiled back. "Good night, Lyon-sama!"

Juvia walked back to her room, feeling light and dizzy. So much had happened in just one day!She lied down on her bed, read the letter from her mother one more time, and finally slept after thinking about her mother and job.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,

Juvia woke up with a migraine. This always happened to her when she strained her head and thought for a long time, which she did last night.

She glanced at the clock. The dial read 5:30. She had a lot of time to get ready. Reporting time was only at 7:30. She changed quietly as to not wake up Cana who was still sleeping. After applying some balm on her forehead, Juvia walked outside to get some fresh air.

Her head still throbbing, she sat down at the steps of the exit of the house. The sum was just rising, and there was a chilly breeze. Her eyes became sad when she saw the sun rising. Her father had left her mother and her when the sun was just rising. She still remembered that day.

Flashback-

_Juvia woke up quickly when she heard noises from downstairs. Even as a child, she was a very light sleeper. But even a deep sleeper would've woken up if they had heard the noise from below._

_"HOW DARE HE RUN AWAY?!"_

_After the screaming, a timid voice was heard. "I-I don't know... H-He left a letter saying that he was sick o-of-" The woman couldn't continue any longer, as she broke down, sobbing._

_Juvia got up from her bed and looked downstairs. Her mother was on the ground, crying her eyes out while her father has his hand in the air, as if he just slapped the woman on the floor._

_"Oka-san! Are you alright?" She cried, running down the stairs._

_Her mother abruptly turned around. Her once beautiful face now had a large wound on the cheek. "NO!" Her mother screamed in a voice Juvia had never heard before. "Don't come here Juvia!"_

_Startled, the child backed away from her mother. "B-but Oka-san, y-you are hurt! I-"_

_The man walked towards her and gripped her arm tightly. He sent a crooked smile in her direction before turning to his wife. "This kid here is going to come with me." He said in a loud voice. "She doesn't deserve a mother like you!" He spat._

_"Ow- Oto-sama! Y-you're hurting-"_

_"SHUT UP!" He yelled, slapping the child._

_Tears welled up in her eyes when his palm made contact with her cheek._

_Juvia's mother glared at the man angrily, her blood boiling when she saw her five year old daughter being abused by the person who 'used' to be her husband. "Y-you let her go! S-she's just a child! She needs a mother who'll care for her, not a drunkard father who's just taking her with him to sell her off!" She screamed._

_The man's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why you-"_

_Before he could utter another word, the door opened, and their neighbors came rushing in holding sticks and other weapons._

Flashback over-

Juvia couldn't remember the rest. But she does know that her father would never come back, as he was sent to jail for a few years and was forbidden from seeing his family. Hopefully, he had changed his ways and become a better person. He had become blind with rage when he found out that his son; her brother, had eloped with a rich girl. Juvia had no memory of her brother either. All she could remember of him was that he had jet black hair.

Juvia grimaced when her head ache grew worse. All this thinking had caused this. The last thing she could see before collapsing was a pair of jet black eyes.


End file.
